Young, Willful, and Charmed
by M. Joseph Day
Summary: Thirteen-year-old Phoebe Halliwell didn't mean to discover her destiny. She only wanted to get back at Grams. *Starts in mid-November 1988. Also includes teenage Prue, Piper, and Andy.
1. Phoebe's Rebellion

**Of course, I don't own Charmed or any of the characters or objects. Read, enjoy, and if you like it, please review. Thanks!**

Seventeen-year-old Prudence Halliwell burst into the bedroom of her youngest sister Phoebe. "Alright. Where is it?"

"Where's what?" asked Phoebe. The thirteen-year-old was lying on her stomach, flipping through a magazine that highlighted the "private" lives of popular teen stars.

Prue took a step forward and wrenched the magazine out of her sisters' hands. "Don't play dumb. You know what I'm talking about. I need that blazer, Phoebe. I have to look good. Today's my first official day as student council president."

Phoebe stood up and sighed loudly, her shoulders drooping down oh-so-dramatically. "But I wanted to wear it. It would look so good with my new blouse. You know, the cream one."

Rolling her eyes, Prue paraded over to Phoebe's closet and threw the doors open. She plucked her navy blue blazer off a hanger and hugged it to her chest. "If you wanted to wear it, you should have asked. You can't just take my stuff without asking."

"Okay. Can I wear that blazer?" asked Phoebe. She stuck out her bottom lip and folded her hands together. "Please."

Prue looked at the ceiling as if deliberating it. "Um...no. Too little, too late, little sister."

With that, Prue trudged down the hallway and into her bedroom to finish getting ready. Phoebe sighed emphatically. Fifteen-year-old Piper came out of her bedroom, her long brown hair half straight and half curled. In her right hand was a curling iron. "What's all the commotion about?"

"Prue's being a _bitch_," said Phoebe, raising her voice so Prue could hear her clearly.

Unfortunately, Grams could hear her, too. Fifty-one-year-old Penny Halliwell appeared from the attic steps, her arms crossed and her eyebrows raised in a disapproving gesture. "Phoebe! We do not use language like that in this house!"

"We? Or just me?" retorted Phoebe, crossing her own arms.

Grams exhaled through her nose and uncrossed her arms. "Just don't be late for school. And no fighting. I'm going to take a walk, and if you're not gone by the time I get back, I'll make sure to drive the three of you to school every single day. In my bathrobe and slippers."

"Oh _God_. Hurry up, Prue!" yelled Phoebe, while Grams disappeared downstairs and out the front door.

After the school day was done with, Prue drove her sisters back to the manor. She looked into the back seat at them. "I have cheerleading practice today, so can you two please help Grams with whatever she needs?"

"Of course," said Piper. Phoebe just rolled her eyes. They got out of the car, and Piper waved goodbye as Prue drove off. Phoebe pushed her purse further up her shoulder and ran up the steps to the house.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Piper asked.

Phoebe stopped and turned on the spot, smiling. "Well, I wanted to get ready. I have a date tonight."

"Do you really think Grams will go for that?"

Phoebe did what she did best. Rolled her eyes. "Dear lord. This again. Grams doesn't have to know. I have a window in my bedroom, you know."

"Phoebe, no. If you sneak out, I'll tell Grams, and your ass will be grounded until you're eighteen," Piper replied, stepping closer to her younger sister.

Phoebe turned and finally reached the house. "Whatever happened to you being fun? You're turning into Prue."

"It's called having a conscience and making the right decisions, Phoebe." Piper followed Phoebe into the house. "And listening to Grams."

Coincidentally, Grams walked out of the kitchen, drying her hands on a dish towel. She sighed loudly. "What did Phoebe do now?"

"I didn't do anything yet," started Phoebe. "But tonight, I'm going on a date with a cute guy from my math class. We're going to see that new horror movie, Child's Play."

"Oh no you're not," protested Grams. "No boys and no horror movies."

Phoebe stomped her foot on the wooden floor. "Why not?! Prue's dating Andy, and they saw Evil Dead two last year!"

"Well Prudence is also four years older than you. When you're seventeen, maybe you can date and watch scary movies, but I don't think you're mature enough for that yet," explained Grams.

"Fine." Phoebe turned and started up the steps toward her bedroom. Under her breath, she murmured, "Mom would have let me."

Grams shook her head and turned back to Piper. "I don't know what has gotten into that girl. She used to be such a little angel."

Piper shrugged. "I have no idea. But, um, she might try to sneak out her window like she did a few weeks ago."

"Right. I have that handled," smiled Grams. "Now will you be a dear and start cooking dinner, please?"

"Sure. I love cooking dinner." Piper walked off to the kitchen.

Penny looked over her shoulder to make sure that Piper was out of earshot. She then looked in the direction of the stairs and chanted, "Phoebe wants to have a date, but she's too young to have a mate. With this spell, the windows block. Put Phoebe under key and lock."

Up in her bedroom, Phoebe smiled and pushed up on her window. Her smile disappeared when she realized that the window would not open no matter how hard she tried. Eventually, she slumped down on her bed, blowing her hair out of her face. "Well, I don't know how you did it, but I think it's payback time, Grams. Let's see what you've been hiding in the attic all this time."

Phoebe knew that the attic door would not open easily; she'd tried to get it open so many times before. That's why she would wait until Grams was asleep to steal the key from her room. Phoebe didn't know why she hadn't thought of this plan before. As long as Grams didn't wake up, the plan was foolproof.

And finally, a few minutes before midnight, the time came for the youngest Halliwell to put her plan into action. She snuck out of her bedroom and into Grams's room. The woman's chest was moving up and down with the heavy breathing of someone asleep. On her bedside table, Phoebe spotted the key. It was old and rusted but beautiful at the same time.

The girl slowly slid the key off the table and placed it in her pocket. She then turned and left Grams's room behind. Phoebe pulled out the key, pleased with herself. "Never thought it would be _that_ easy."

A moment later, Phoebe was standing in the attic. The door had opened without difficulty. Phoebe was disappointed with what she saw in the attic. It was just a bunch of junk and candles. There was one promising thing however; a trunk with no lock on it. Phoebe was drawn to it immediately.

When she opened the trunk, Phoebe gasped. Inside, there was a big, leather-bound book with an interesting symbol stitched onto the front cover. Phoebe carried the book over to an old, dusty couch in the corner and sat down with it. She opened it and flipped a few pages until she saw a poem named _Dominus Trinus_.

Phoebe smiled and read, "Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night. The oldest of Gods are invoked here. The great work of magic is sought. In this night, and in this hour, we call upon the Ancient Power. Bring your power to we sisters three. We want the power. Give us the power."

Suddenly, lightning struck and the room was filled with an eerie blue glow. Phoebe closed the book when she heard someone gasp. There, standing in the doorway, was Grams. "Oh, Phoebe. What did you do?"

**Reviews are appreciated! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Powers

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews, follows, and fave. Enjoy!**

Phoebe noticed the expression of horror on her grandmother's face. Without removing the book from her lap first, the girl stood up, and the huge book hit the floor with a thud. "Um, Grams. I just...found this book and I was reading this weird poem from it. Something about witches and Gods and magic."

Grams hurried across the room and picked up the book. She closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. "Phoebe, dear. That wasn't just any poem. It was an incantation."

"An...incantation?" asked Phoebe. Something clicked in her head, and she suddenly knew what Grams was saying. "A spell? Is that a book of witchcraft, Grams?"

"It wouldn't be fair for me to say anything to you and not your sisters," started Grams. "Go wake up Prudence and Piper. I think it's time you girls learn exactly who you are."

Phoebe narrowed her eyebrows. How cryptic. She nodded and exited the attic, descending the few steps down to the second story of the house. She entered Prue's room first. Her oldest sister wasn't asleep; she was reading a big novel that looked as if it would be really boring. Prue looked up at the thirteen-year-old. "What do you need, Phoebe?"

"Um, Grams needs to talk to us. I'm going to get Piper." Phoebe turned and exited the room, Prue following behind her.

After Prue and Phoebe had finally gotten Piper out of bed, the three girls walked to the steps in front of the attic. Prue looked at Phoebe with wide eyes. "Pheebs, why is that door open?"

"I told you, Grams needs to talk to us. It doesn't matter why the door is open. Just come on."

The Halliwell sisters trudged up the steps. Grams stood in the middle of the attic, the leather-bound book pressed tightly to her chest. It was nearly impossible to read her expression. Somehow, she looked both delighted and horrified at the same time. This didn't make Prue, Piper, or Phoebe feel any better about whatever it was that she had to say to them.

Penny gestured toward the couch that Phoebe had previously been sitting on. "Sit down, girls."

The sisters looked at each other but followed Grams's instructions, sitting on the dusty couch. Grams paced back and forth in front of them, staring unblinkingly at the cover of the big book. Finally, she stopped and faced them, clearing her throat. "Girls, do you believe in magic?"

"Not really," said Phoebe, while Prue and Piper just laughed. However, when the two older sisters saw that Grams looked completely serious, they stopped laughing and recomposed themselves. Prue knit her eyebrows together. "You're serious?"

Grams nodded slowly. "Here. I'll show you."

With that, Grams dropped the book, but it never hit the floor. She was holding her hands out as if she was still holding the thing, and the book was hovering a few inches above the floor. The girls were all so surprised by this display of actual magic that they were rendered speechless. Piper was the first one to speak. "But...how?"

Grams picked up the book once more. "The Halliwell line was originally the Warren line. We are descendants of Melinda Warren, one of the most powerful witches of all time. There was a prophecy telling of the coming of three sister witches who would each have one power that Melinda had. The three essentials of magic are timing, feeling, and the phases of the moon, meaning that one of these sisters will have the ability to freeze time, one will have the ability to move things with her mind, and the last will have premonitions of the future. These sisters are known as the Charmed Ones. You three are the Charmed Ones."

"That's impossible. None of us have powers," said Prue. Beside her, Piper nodded her head.

"You do, actually," smiled Grams. "I just bound them when you were children. I made it so that you wouldn't get your powers back until one of you read the incantation in the Book of Shadows."

"So that's what it's called," murmured Phoebe. She stood up and smiled. "So how do we know which power which one of us has?"

Grams's smile grew. She threw the book right at Prue and Piper. Piper threw up her hands, and the Book of Shadows was frozen in midair. Piper looked at the book, then at her hands, then at Grams. "Whoa. How-how did that happen? I-What?!"

"Piper, you have the ability to freeze time," answered Grams.

"No. No she doesn't," started Prue. "That's impossible. It has to be a trick or something. Giant books of witchcraft don't just stop in midair."

Prue looked at the Book of Shadows, and to her amazement, it flew across the room. Penny put up her hands, and the book returned to her. "Very good, Prue. You have the ability to move things with your mind, just like me. You might want to learn to keep your anger in check. That's the trigger. That means Phoebe must have the ability to see the future."

"What's the trigger for mine?" asked Phoebe eagerly.

"Unfortunately, you can't force a premonition. It's a power that can present itself at any time," explained Penny. "Touch something and find out."

Phoebe reached out and touched Prue's shoulder. She gasped and closed her eyes. Suddenly, she was standing outside Baker High School. Prue and her boyfriend Andy were standing a few feet away from her, holding hands and chatting. A man appeared out of nowhere, and a ball of what appeared to be electricity formed above his hand. He threw it at Andy, causing the teenager to fall into Prue's arms. Phoebe opened her eyes, and her sisters and Grams were staring at her. Grams was the only person in the attic smiling. "What did you see, honey?"

Phoebe had to catch her breath before speaking. Her first premonition had taken a lot out of her. "I saw a man hurting Andy."

**Reviews are appreciated! :)**


	3. Panic

**Thanks for the reviews and follow! Enjoy this chapter!**

While Grams's smile vanished, Prue stood up so fast that the couch slid back an inch. "What?! What do you mean you saw a man hurting Andy? Like with a gun or a knife?"

"A ball of electricity, actually," said Phoebe, recounting the events in her premonition. "You and Andy were just standing in front of the school talking, and then this man came out of nowhere, and this ball of electricity appeared above his hand."

"That 'man' was a demon, and that ball was an energy ball," explained Grams. The girls all had horrified looks on their faces. Grams continued, "Demons are beings from the Underworld who kill innocent people. Witches vanquish them. It appears that in this situation, Andy is the Innocent that you will have to save from your first demon."

"Great," said Piper. "Now we're not just freaks, but it turns out we're freaks who have to go around killing people."

"Not people." Grams raised her eyebrows and let out a breath. "Demons. There's a huge difference, Piper."

"Does no one realize what's going to happen?!" exclaimed Prue. "My boyfriend is going to get hurt by a demon! Instead of freaking out about being witches and vanquishing demons, let's just find a way to kill this son of a bitch before he tries to ruin my life."

Grams rested a hand on Prue's shoulder. "I am so proud of you."

"Thanks," said Prue quickly, moving on to the demon. She grabbed the Book of Shadows from underneath Grams's arm and sat down, opening the book and flipping past the first few pages. "I'm guessing that there are demons listed in this, too, and it looks like there are pictures. What exactly did the guy in your premonition look like, Phoebe?"

"Um, he was tall and he had black hair," recounted Phoebe. Prue looked at her, as if waiting for more information. "He was kinda cute, if that counts for anything."

"Pheebs, he's not cute. He's a demon, not a rockstar." Prue continued to flip pages. Eventually, she sighed loudly. "Well, we're out of luck. There are no demons in this book that could be qualified as 'cute'. We'll need more to go on. Grams, what kind of demons have the power to throw energy balls?"

"Oh, you can't go by that. Lots of demons use energy balls. It's a very common power in the Underworld," answered Penny. "Phoebe, did you see what the demon was wearing?"

"Yeah. A suit."

Grams smiled. "Well, that narrows it down a little. You see, girls, sometimes, demons double as humans in our world so they can get closer to their targets. If he was wearing a suit, that means he's probably in a human line of work. He's probably a lawyer. Demons always choose occupations that pay a lot of money."

"Should I get the phonebook and look up demon lawyers?" asked Piper sarcastically.

"No, but a phonebook might actually help," said Phoebe. "Maybe we can flip to the lawyers section, and I can get a premonition to give us some more information about the demon that's after Andy."

"Good thinking," smiled Grams. "You girls are already so good at this. I'd love to see what you'll be able to do once you've gotten some experience under your belts. I'll get the phonebook."

Grams disappeared out of the attic, and Prue crossed her arms. "Is anyone else angry that Grams didn't tell us we were witches until now?"

Piper nodded, but Phoebe shook her head. "I think she bound our powers and kept this a secret to protect us. If we had our powers our entire lives, think how many demons would be after us. If we had to face demons when we were little, how powerful do you think we would have been against them? Not very."

"Well, you have a point there," said Piper.

Grams entered the attic and handed the phonebook to Phoebe, who started flipping through pages. She finally found the lawyers section and placed both of her hands on either page. Nothing happened. She wasn't getting a premonition of anything, let alone the demon that was after someone they all cared for.

"I'm not getting anything." Phoebe looked up at Prue. "Sorry, Prue."

"It's not your fault," replied Prue, putting a hand on Phoebe's shoulder reassuringly. "Like Grams said, you can't force a premonition. Maybe we can figure out when it happened. You said we were at the school, but what were Andy and I wearing? Was it day or night?"

"You guys were wearing normal outfits," answered Phoebe. "And it was dark outside. This time of year, it could have been any time after six o'clock in the evening. Since you were still at the school, maybe it was after cheerleading practice for you and basketball practice for Andy."

"That means it's around seven." Prue nodded. "We're finally getting somewhere. We just need to know what day it is. If I wear the outfit you saw in your premonition tomorrow, then it will happen tomorrow, and we can be prepared for it."

Grams smiled. "You girls are learning so quickly. It sounds like you don't even need me. I'm going back to bed. If you can, try to get some sleep. You're going to need it for your first demon fight tomorrow. Good night, girls. I love you."

"Love you, too," said the Halliwell sisters together. Grams walked out of the attic.

Prue looked at the door, and it slammed shut. "Looks like I'm getting the hang of this power already, which is good, because we'll need to use our powers to stop the demon tomorrow."

"We need a plan," voiced Piper. "We can't just go in blind."

"Yeah." Prue sat back down, between her sisters. All was silent while Prue thought of a plan. "You guys obviously need to be there, so I'll pick up Phoebe from her school before cheerleading practice. You guys can wait for Andy and I to get done practicing. When the demon gets there, I'll push Andy out of the way. Piper, you can freeze Andy so he doesn't see us use magic. I'll deflect the energy ball back at the demon to injure him. Hopefully, he'll go away after that."

"And I'll stand there and look pretty," said Phoebe. "It sucks to have a power that only works when it wants to."

"Or you can distract the demon while I push Andy and Piper freezes him," said Prue. "If he throws an energy ball at you, I'll move it away from you."

"Sounds like a great plan," said Piper. "The only problem is that I don't know how to use my power at will yet."

"Well, the first time you used it is when Grams threw the Book of Shadows at you," Phoebe thought aloud. "I'm thinking your trigger is panic. You panicked because you thought the book was going to hit you, so your power reacted by freezing the book."

"That makes sense," said Piper. "I need to practice."

Prue glanced at a nearby lamp. It jumped off its table and flew toward Piper. She threw up her hands and the lamp froze. "Prue!"

Prue shrugged. "You said you needed to practice."

**So there's chapter three! Next chapter, the plan is carried out. Reviews are what make the world go 'round. :)**


	4. Plan

**A big thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, and faved. :)**

Prue's car stopped in front of the school, and Phoebe climbed out of the passenger seat. Prue drove off to the back of the school. Phoebe bounced up to Piper. "Are you excited, Piper?"

"Excited?" asked Piper. She let out a short laugh. "Phoebe, we're going to be fighting a demon, not going to a dance party."

"Well, I think it's exciting." Phoebe retrieved a small bag of potato chips from her purse and opened them. "I mean, it's our first demon. Before this, we were demon-fighting virgins."

"Before this, we also didn't know we were witches and the world made sense," replied Piper. "You know, I'm not even sure if I want to be a witch yet. I know we have no choice because it's in our blood, but I feel like witches are evil, and I don't want to be evil."

"Listen to me, Piper." Phoebe turned Piper around and put her hands on her older sister's shoulders. "We are not evil. If we were evil, we wouldn't be fighting demons at all. We would be helping them hurt and/or kill innocent people. Okay?"

"Okay," said Piper, though she didn't sound convinced.

Everything was quiet for a few minutes, minus the sound of Phoebe loudly chomping on her chips. A yellowjacket flew out of nowhere, getting near Piper's face. She threw her hands up, and the yellowjacket stopped an inch away from her nose. She stepped over a little. "Ew. Swat it."

"You swat it."

Piper grabbed Phoebe's now-empty chip bag and swatted the bee with it. It unfroze and landed a foot away. Piper took a giant step forward and stepped on the bee, moving her foot around to make sure it was dead. "Get close to my face. Take that, Mister Bee."

"What if that yellowjacket was another Innocent we were supposed to save?" asked Phoebe, grinning.

Piper glared at her sister. She smiled and shook her head. "Shut up. What time is it?"

Phoebe looked at her watch. "It's four-thirty. Only two-and-a-half hours to go. We should play a game or something."

"Yes, because I'm sure there are board games hidden in the bushes," said Piper sarcastically. "I still need more practice with my powers, but there's no way to practice without exposing magic."

Phoebe nodded. "You want some gummy bears?"

"How much food do you have?" asked Piper.

"Enough to last two-and-a-half hours."

Piper and Phoebe both looked as someone came out the front doors to the school. It was a young teacher with black hair pulled into a tight bun. "Excuse me, Piper and other girl, if you're waiting for someone to get here, you'll have to wait inside."

Piper threw her hands out in front of her. The teacher froze instantly. "You wait inside, Missus Salazar."

Mrs. Salazar had a funny expression on her face, and Phoebe couldn't help laughing. "Wait. What if someone else comes outside? Won't they be freaked out that this woman is frozen?"

"Eh." Piper waved one of her hands in front of her, and Mrs. Salazar became unfrozen. Piper smiled. "I'm sorry, Missus Salazar. We were just going to take a walk."

"Okay, girls," smiled Mrs. Salazar. "Just be careful, and stay away from dark alleys."

"Will do," said Phoebe as she and Piper walked away from the school. When they were out of earshot, she said, "Where are we going? What about the demon?"

"Relax. We have more than two hours until Prue and Andy even get out of practice," said Piper.

Two hours and fifteen minutes later, Piper and Phoebe were back at the school. Prue and Andy came out of the front doors, talking. They stopped on the sidewalk and held hands. In the bushes, Phoebe gasped. "Okay. It's about to happen. Right...now!"

A dark-haired man wearing a gray suit appeared out of nowhere. Piper ran over to Prue's side while Phoebe stayed in the bushes. Phoebe yelled, "Hey!"

The demon looked at Phoebe, an energy ball forming above his hand. Prue pushed Andy to the ground, but before he could hit the ground, Piper threw up her hands, freezing him in the spot. The demon noticed the activity and threw his energy ball towards Prue. Prue stared at the energy ball, and it moved back toward the demon. He disappeared before it hit him, and the ball instead kept going and hit a tree, leaving a scorch mark.

"Damn it!" yelled Piper.

Prue looked at Andy, and he was once again on his feet but still frozen. Piper waved her hand, and Andy unfroze. He looked around, confused. "What happened? Oh. Hi Piper. Hi Phoebe. Where'd you come from?"

"We were waiting for Prue because we were going to go to the mall," lied Phoebe, glancing at Prue. "You wanna come with?"

"Uh, yeah. Thanks," smiled Andy. He joined his hand with Prue's once more, walking toward Prue's used car.

Piper and Phoebe walked together behind the happy couple. Piper sighed. "I can't believe it. Our first demon and he got away unscathed."

"All that matters right now is that Andy's safe," Phoebe pointed out. "Plus, now that we got a good look at the demon, we can probably find him easier. It's strange. I feel like I've seen him somewhere before. Did he look familiar to you at all?"

Piper shook her head. "No. I don't think I've ever seen him before. Do you know why he looks familiar to you?"

Phoebe bit her lip. "Probably something to do with Rick's dad."

As soon as the word "Rick" was out of her mouth, Pheobe stopped walking and gasped, closing her eyes. She was standing in a court room. A man she recognized as her friend Rick's dad was standing in front of her. On the other side of the court room was the demon, standing with his hands on his hips. Phoebe glanced at his briefcase, which sat on the table in front of him. The name "Turner" was printed on the nametag on the front of the case.

Phoebe opened her eyes, and Piper was staring at her. Prue and Andy were still walking to Prue's car in front of them. Piper looked concerned. "What was it? What'd you see?"

"The demon. I know who he is," started Phoebe. "His name is Cole Turner. He was the district attorney who prosecuted Rick's dad. I just had a vision of the trial. My first vision of the past."

"Okay. We'll tell Prue later," nodded Piper. "For now, let's just go to the mall and have some fun. We deserve it after fighting a demon for the first time. Come on."

**I hope you enjoyed chapter four! Next chapter, the Charmed Ones go after Cole! :)**


	5. Planning Again

**Don't know why, but no one reviewed the last chapter...Thanks if anyone else read it. Here's chaper five!**

"A district attorney?!" exclaimed Prue after her sisters told her and Grams what Phoebe had seen in her vision.

"I told you. Demons like having good-paying jobs," said Grams. "It doesn't surprise me. Your mother and I once vanquished a demon who was posing as the chief of medicine at a hospital."

"Well we have to go after him," said Piper. "We can't just let him get away with hurting more Innocents."

"Yes, but not tonight," replied Grams. "You girls did great today. I'm so proud of you, and your mother would be, too. Oh, and Prudence, don't worry about Andy. I have someone watching over him."

"Who?" asked Prue.

Grams looked up, smiling. Prue's eyebrows narrowed. "What? No way. You have an angel watching Andy?"

Grams nodded, her smile bigger than before. "Except we don't call them angels. You see girls, each witch has a guardian angel who guides them and helps them. We call these angels Whitelighters. The Whitelighter watching Andy is your Whitelighter, Leo."

"Are we ever going to meet him?" asked Phoebe.

"Is he cute?" asked Piper.

Grams laughed at Piper's question. "You will meet him, in good time. And Piper, he is quite attractive, but biologically, he's eighteen years old. Besides, Whitelighters aren't allowed to be romantically involved with their charges."

"Why?" asked Prue. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Who makes these rules?"

"The Elders," answered Penny. "The Elders are like archangels. They're in charge of making people Whitelighters and making rules for witches and Whitelighters alike. Just between me and you girls, the Elders are mostly a bunch of people with sticks up their butts."

Penny's granddaughters all laughed.

"So when can we go after Cole or whatever his demon name is?" Prue asked Grams. She was eager to go after the guy who tried to hurt the boy she loved.

"Tomorrow after you get home from school," answered Grams. "You don't have practice tomorrow, and Andy doesn't have a game. You'll go from school to his office. If he tries to attack you, just fend him off. Maybe he'll show you his demon form so we can look him up in the Book of Shadows."

The girls nodded, agreeing to the plan.

The next day, Prue parked her car and got out. Piper and Phoebe followed the action. The three girls walked into the huge building. They approached the front desk. Prue smiled. "Hi. Where is Cole Turner's office?"

The woman was on the phone, so she pointed to her left. She hung up the phone and looked up at Prue. "But you can't disturb him. He's working on a case."

Piper smiled and threw her hands up. The woman froze. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe walked down the hallway to their right until they found a door reading "Cole Turner: District Attorney". The girls walked into the room. There, Cole was sitting at his desk, writing something. Phoebe smiled. "Hi. Remember us?"

Cole stood up, and Prue stared at him and moved her head to the side. Cole was thrown into the wall, but he got up fast. Piper threw her hands up, but Cole didn't freeze. He only slowed down. Piper's brown eyes widened. "Okay. That's new!"

An energy ball was suddenly flying toward Phoebe. Piper threw up her hands, and the ball froze, Prue looked at it, and it went back to hit Cole. However, he was unaffected by it. Prue threw Cole into the wall again. Cole straightened up and shapeshifted into a tall, bulky creature with a red and black face, sharp teeth, and claws instead of fingernails.

"Oh! Um, let's go!" yelled Prue. She ran out of Cole's office, followed closely by her sisters. Piper looked at the woman at the desk. Somehow, she was still frozen. The Halliwell sisters climbed into Prue's car as quickly as possible, and Prue drove off.

Back at the Manor, Prue sat on the dusty couch with the Book of Shadows on her lap. She flipped until she found the red and black face. She read the page aloud. "'Belthazor. Beware of this Demonic Soldier of Fortune. Both powerful and dangerous, he has destroyed countless witches, innocents, and demons. As sinister as he is intelligent, he is not to be trusted, Belthazor's known abilities include throwing energy balls and shimmering from place to place, but his powers are probably not limited to these capabilities. Because there is no known way to defeat him, Belthazor should be avoided at all costs.' Hmm. There's a potion to vanquish him in here. The only problem is that we need a piece of his flesh to do it."

Grams entered the attic. "A piece of his flesh? Cole is Belthazor?"

"Yeah," said Phoebe.

"Oh dear," said Grams. "Belthazor is a very powerful demon."

"Yeah, we just read that," said Piper.

Grams swallowed. "You girls should take your time with trying to vanquish Belthazor. He'll know that you're coming after him, but he won't be scared. He'll try to kill you more times than you'll try to kill him. I'm not sure you're ready for him yet."

"Grams," started Prue, "I know we just got our powers two nights ago, but we're already good at this. I barely have to concentrate to move things, Piper can freeze things at will now, and Phoebe had a vision of the past already. We can handle this. Grams, you and Phoebe can work on the potion, and me and Piper will handle getting the flesh."

"Prudence-"

"No, Grams. We're doing this."

Prue and Piper walked into the building holding Cole's office fifteen minutes later. Piper froze the woman at the desk, and she and Prue walked into Cole's office again. This time, he turned into Belthazor immediately. Piper slowed him down and ran forward, using a steak knife to cut a chunk of skin off his hand. When he got faster, she slowed him down again. Prue threw him against the wall as hard as she could, then Piper and Prue were gone from his office again.

Back at home, the girls and Grams stood in the kitchen, fixing the potion. Grams looked at Prue. "Write a spell to summon Belthazor. As soon as you summon him, Piper will slow him down, then you can throw the potion and read the strengthening spell. Got it?"

Prue nodded. "Got it."

Grams squeezed the vanquishing potion into a vial and handed it to Prue. Prue closed her hand around it, smiling at her sisters. "Let's vanquish this son of a bitch."

**Next chapter, the girls summon Belthazor! Reviews are welcome! :)**


	6. Potion

**Thanks to everyone for reading! Enjoy!**

Prue, Piper, and Phoebe stood in the attic, behind a stand holding the Book of Shadows. Together, they read, "Magic forces black and white, reaching out through space and light, be he far or be he near, bring us the demon Belthazor here."

A swirl of bright lights appeared, and then Belthazor was standing in the middle of the attic. Piper threw her hands up, and Belthazor was slowed down. Phoebe threw the potion, and the vial broke at the demon's feet. As Belthazor got faster, Piper slowed him down again. The sisters read, "Spirits of air, forest, and sea, set us of this demon free. Beasts of hoof and beasts of shell, drive this evil back to hell!"

A deep scream emerged from the demon's mouth, and he exploded. The force of the explosion knocked the girls off their feet. They looked at each other. Phoebe had a serious look on her face. "That seemed way too easy. Did that seem too easy to you guys?"

"Yeah. Way too easy," nodded Prue. She pushed herself to her feet and helped up her two little sisters. "Is there any way that it didn't really work?"

"No," said Grams, entering the attic. "He exploded, right?"

"Yeah," said Piper. "But something about it was very anticlimactic."

"Well, vanquishing demons might always seem easy to you." Grams shrugged. "I mean, you _are_ the Charmed Ones."

Another demon suddenly appeared in the attic. "Where is Belthazor?!"

"Dead." Prue threw the demon into a wall. From the floor, he threw an energy ball. Prue deflected it back at him. The demon stood up, grabbed Grams, and disappeared.

The girls all looked at each other. Phoebe sighed. "Well, now we have to save Grams, but how do we know where she is?"

Blue and white lights appeared in the room. The girls stared as the lights formed the shape of a man. A moment later, a fairly attractive man stood in the attic, looking at the sisters. "You don't have to know where she is. You can take yourselves to wherever she is."

"I'm guessing you're Leo," said Piper. She lowered her voice. "Grams was right. You really are cute."

"Excuse me?" asked Leo.

"She didn't say anything," smiled Prue. "So, Leo, how exactly would we take ourselves to where she is?"

"Write a spell," said Leo.

Prue nodded. "Right."

Prue grabbed a small pad of paper and a pen and sat down. She tapped the pen on the pad, but she couldn't think of anything. Phoebe grabbed the items from Prue and started writing. A minute later, she smiled. "Okay. Let's say it together."

Prue and Piper came to stand behind Phoebe. They looked over the youngest sister's shoulders, reading the spell with her. "The witch we've lost we now must find. Lead us there to be sound of mind. She who has been taken by our enemy. Take us to our grandmother Penny."

White lights appeared, and the sisters were soon standing in a room that resembled a dark cave. The demon from before paced in front of Grams, who was being held in a rusty cage, her hands tied behind her back. "Girls!"

Piper threw up her hands, and the demon was frozen. Prue stepped forward and touched the cage. It threw her backward into a wall. Prue stared at the cage door, but it wouldn't budge. Another demon appeared, throwing an energy ball. Prue moved the ball so that it hit the cage. She repeated this action five times, the last time moving the ball so that it vanquished the demon.

Prue stared at the door once more, and this time, it swung open. Penny climbed out of the cage, urging the girls into a group hug. "I have never been more proud of you. Leo!"

Leo appeared in blue and white lights. He touched Grams's arm, and suddenly, the five of them were back in the Manor. Phoebe crossed her arms over her stomach. "Oh my god. What was that?"

"That was orbing," answered Leo. "Don't worry. You'll get used to it Phoebe."

"Have you watched us all of our lives?" asked Prue.

Leo nodded. "Yes, but only when it was appropriate. I didn't watch you shower or use the bathroom or anything else creepy."

"Well that's good to know," smiled Piper.

Leo smiled back at Piper, and she could suddenly feel her heart beating in her ears. She tried to stop it from beating so hard, but it seemed as if that was impossible with Leo around. Piper clapped her hands. "Leo, would you like some cookies? I'm going to bake some cookies."

As Piper walked out of the room, Grams laughed. "Obviously, she likes you, Leo."

"Too bad it's against the rules," muttered Leo.

"And it would be completely wrong. Not only are you physically eighteen, but you've also been wandering the earth as a Whitelighter for forty-five years," said Grams.

"Forty-five years?" asked Prue.

Leo nodded. "Yeah. Whitelighters are people who have died who did good things the first time they lived. I died during World War II, and I've been a Whitelighter ever since."

"Ew, so if you hadn't died, you'd be like, sixty-three?" asked Phoebe. "That's so weird."

"Yeah. I know," said Leo. "At first, it felt really strange to stay the same age for such a long time, but I've gotten used to it."

Prue looked at Grams. "Grams, who was Mom's Whitelighter?"

"His name is Sam," said Grams. "He's not a Whitelighter anymore, however. After your mother died, he decided to give up and clipped his wings, meaning that he became a mortal. I'm not sure what became of him after that."

"Me neither," said Leo. "I knew Sam. We met when I first became the Whitelighter of the Charmed Ones. Nice guy."

Grams let out a little laugh. "I suppose."

Phoebe sat down beside Leo. She was about to say something but gasped instead. She closed her eyes, and a premonition came to her. Judging by the wallpaper, Phoebe was standing in Piper's bedroom. She heard Piper and Leo quietly talking, and in the next second the witch and the Whitelighter were kissing...heavily. Phoebe pulled herself out of this premonition. She looked around, in the living room again.

"What'd you see?" asked Prue and Grams together.

Phoebe shook her head. "Nothing important."

**If you say it's unrealistic that they vanquished Belthazor so soon, it's not, because Phoebe didn't fall in love with him, and they have Grams's help. Give me your thoughts and comments if you wish. Next chapter shall be posted soon!**


	7. Piper and Leo

**Thanks for reviews and reading and everything!**

"Kissing?!" exclaimed Piper.

Phoebe nodded. It was a week later, and the sisters were sitting in Piper's room. Phoebe had been thinking about that premonition a lot, trying to decide whether or not she should tell her sisters about it. It had been a good week for everyone else, especially since no demons had decided to show up out of the blue. "Yep. You guys were sitting in your room. I heard you talking, and then you were kissing."

"Wow," said Piper. "For future reference, literally, did you happen to hear exactly what we were talking about?"

Phoebe shook her head. "Nope. You were being quiet, about it, though. That's all I know."

Prue laughed a little. She sing-songed. "Piper's gonna get with Leo. Piper's gonna get with Leo."

Piper smacked Prue's arm. "Shut up. I'm not going to 'get with Leo'. I'm not even going to kiss him. Hell, I'm going to try not even talking to him. I do not want that premonition to come true."

"Yeah you do. Don't lie," smiled Prue.

"If I could freeze you, I would," said Piper. She let out a breath. "I don't want that premonition to come true because of the consequences. I would have Grams on my back, I would have the Elders on my back, and I would never be able to see Leo again."

"That's true," said Phoebe.

"Thank you." Piper pushed her long hair behind her shoulders. "And thanks for telling me, so I can make sure it doesn't happen. You didn't tell Leo, did you?"

Phoebe shook her head. "Nope. Why would I?"

"I don't know," said Piper. "I'm just making sure."

Grams called for the girls to come downstairs for dinner. Prue and Phoebe left Piper's room, and she left a moment after them. As soon as Piper entered the hallway, she ran right into Leo. He looked down at her, grinning. She surpressed her smile. "Oh, hi, Leo. Sorry for running into you. Just going downstairs for dinner."

"No problem. I was just on my way out," said Leo.

"Why can't you orb out?"

"Because I hadn't seen you yet today." Leo smiled, and before Piper could say anything, he orbed out of the hallway. Piper ran a hand through her hair, sighing.

"He actually said that?!" asked Phoebe an hour later. The girls were hanging out in the attic. Piper was explaining what had happened with Leo right before dinner, and Prue was flipping through the Book of Shadows for no particular reason.

Piper nodded. "Yeah, and I just stood there while he orbed away. What should I do?"

"Avoid him even more than you are now," said Prue, looking up from the Book. She turned her attention back to witchcraft. "Damn. There are so many demons in this thing. Do you think we'll have to vanquish all of them?"

"Probably," said Phoebe. "But that's not important right now. What's important is that Piper doesn't fall madly in love with Leo."

"That's not going to happen. I'm going to follow the rules the Elders have laid down," argued Piper.

Phoebe sighed. "What if you fall in love with him anyways?"

"That's not going to happen. I don't break rules. That's more your speed, Phoebe," answered Piper.

Prue snorted a laugh. Piper turned to look at her. "You're enjoying my misery, aren't you?"

Prue nodded. "Very much."

Piper threw a pillow at Prue. She deflected it. Piper froze it before it hit her. "I'm really glad you're enjoying this. I'm going to enjoy it so much when you don't know what to do when Andy proposes to you."

"What do you mean 'when Andy proposes to me'?" asked Prue.

"Oh, come on, Prue," said Phoebe. "You know it's going to happen sooner or later."

"Did he say something to you two?"

"No, but anyone who isn't blind can see that Andy wants to marry you," retorted Piper, sharply. "Which reminds me, has Grams found out yet?"

Prue looked up from the Book again, her face turning red immediately. "Found out about what?"

"You know," said Phoebe. "That you had sex with Andy."

"How'd you know about that?" asked Prue loudly, standing up. The Book of Shadows almost fell to the floor, but Prue stared at it and moved it to its stand. "Did Andy tell you?"

"Again, no," said Piper. "But you've been so much more relaxed lately. We knew that you either took a handful of happy pills or you finally got laid."

"Ew, don't say it like that," said Prue. "It sounds so dirty and meaningless if you use words like 'got laid'. And no, Grams doesn't know, and she's never going to know. If I have to cast a spell to stop you two from telling her, I will. Don't tempt me."

"Relax. We're not going to tell Grams." Phoebe sat down next to Prue. "So when did it happen?"

Prue bit her lip. "Saturday. The day after we vanquished Belthazor. I'm not saying anything about it, except that, yes, we were protected."

"That makes me think of something," said Phoebe. She looked up at Piper. "I wonder if Whitelighters can procreate."

"Doesn't matter," Piper seethed. "We're never going to find out. And, just so I know, did the kissing happen in the daytime or the nighttime?"

Phoebe thought for a moment, going over that premonition again, as much as it grossed her out. "Night."

"So as long as Leo doesn't come back today, you should be fine," said Prue. She glanced out the window. "Especially since it's already dark outside."

Piper nodded. "Another thing. Is this outfit what I was wearing in your premonition?"

"Unfortunately, yes," answered Phoebe.

Piper groaned. "Damn it."

Blue and white lights appeared in the middle of the attic, and a second later, Leo appeared. Piper unfroze the pillow, grabbed it, and slammed her face into it, screaming into the pillow. Leo narrowed his eyebrows. "Um, is she okay?"

"She's fine," said Prue quickly. "What's up?"

"Actually, I was hoping to talk to Piper alone," said Leo.

The room was completely silent, and the environment was suddenly extremely awkward. Piper put the pillow back on the couch and started out of the attic. "Come with me, Leo."

Phoebe sang the tune at the beginning of Marvin Gaye's "Let's Get It On". Prue and Phoebe laughed together. Quickly but quietly, they followed Piper and Leo and pressed their ears to Piper's closed door.

Leo sat down on the edge of Piper's bed. "Look, I know it's supposed to be wrong on every level possible, but it doesn't feel wrong to me. I don't know why exactly, but I'm drawn to you."

Piper bit her lip and then let out a breath she didn't even know she had been holding. "I hate to say it, but I'm inexplicably drawn to you, too."

A moment of silence passed. Leo leaned in closer to Piper. Their lips got closer and closer together. Piper threw her hands up, and Leo stopped moving. Piper stood up, pacing and fanning herself with her hands. "Okay. Calm down Piper. It's just a kiss. Doesn't have to mean anything. What am I saying? It totally means something. Okay."

Piper sat down and got into the same position she was in before. She waved her hand, and she was suddenly being kissed. It felt good, so Piper kissed back. After what seemed like several minutes of kissing, Piper pulled away. She caught her breath. "Wow."

"Yeah. Wow," said Leo.

**Yay! The story will continue in good time. Reviews are cool. :)**


	8. Prue and Andy

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, and such!**

Prue directed the demon's energy ball back at him, and he exploded. Prue smiled. "Merry Christmas, bastard."

Phoebe smiled, too. "Do you realize that the next demon we vanquish will be our twentieth?"

"Yeah," said Piper. "Time flies when you're kicking evil's ass."

"Hopefully there will be no demons tomorrow," said Leo, wrapping his strong arms around Piper. "That would put a damper on Christmas."

Prue smacked Leo's arm. "First of all, you just jinxed it. Now a demon will show up tomorrow and it will be all your fault. Second, get away from Piper. Grams will be home any second now."

Leo let go of Piper and took a step back, just as everyone heard the front door close. Grams's voice yelled, "I'm home! And I brought a friend!"

The girls and Leo walked out to the foyer. Grams was standing in front of the door with a brown paper grocery bag. Next to her stood Andy with an identical bag. Prue kissed him. "Hey, you! What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow."

"Well," started Andy. "My parents decided to go to my grandma's house after all. They said I could stay here so I could spend Christmas with you. This is our first Christmas together. Hopefully the first of many."

"Good. You can stay here with us and help Leo take down decorations the day after tomorrow," smiled Penny.

Prue's green eyes widened. "But Grams, what if any _visitors_ show up unannounced?"

"Prudence, I think it's time Andy should find out who those _visitors_ are, and why they're visiting," answered Penny.

It was true. Prue and her sisters had been witches for more than a month. It was about time Prue told Andy the truth about who she really was. After all, if Andy had been hiding a secret for a month, Prue would want to know about it. Grams said that if Andy truly loved her, he would accept it.

"Okay..." said Andy, obviously confused. He cleared his throat. "Can I use your phone? I want to tell my parents I'm staying with you."

"Of course, dear," said Grams. "It's in the conservatory."

Andy walked out of the room, heading for the conservatory. Prue looked at Grams. "So where will Andy be sleeping?"

Grams smiled. "Don't worry, Prudence. I already know that you and Andy have made love. I'm not angry about it. In my eyes, you're old enough, and I can see that you and Andy have a special bond that's hard to find. So, Andy will be staying in your room with you."

"Really?" said Prue. "You know, you've gotten a lot cooler since we found out we were witches."

"It's because I'm not worrying about hiding my magic anymore." Penny grinned. "Also, since you girls vanquish demons every other day, I think you deserve to be rewarded."

Prue hugged Grams. "Thank you so much. You won't regret this."

"You're welcome, sweetheart." Grams held out the grocery bag. "Can you take this to the kitchen, please?"

"Yeah." Prue grabbed the bag and took it to the kitchen, setting it on the counter. She bit her lip, deciding to have some fun. She stared at the items in the bag, hovering all of them above the counter. Prue then glanced at some of the cabinets, and the doors swung open easily. Prue looked at the food again, and it put itself away, all of the doors closing once Prue looked at them again. The items that needed to be put in the freezer and refrigerator also put themselves away, aided only by Prue's magic. Prue smiled and exited the kitchen, rejoining her sisters, grandmother, Whitelighter, and boyfriend in the living room.

Prue cuddled up to Andy and stared at the tree. "I think that's the prettiest that our tree has ever been decorated."

"Yeah," said Piper and Phoebe together. Grams nodded. Leo, who had seen every Christmas tree the Halliwells had had since Phoebe was born, didn't say anything because Andy thought that he had only known the Halliwells for a month.

Andy kissed the top of Prue's head. "Well, since I'm gonna be staying here, I need to get some clothes. Wanna come with, baby?"

"I'd love to," said Prue, standing up. She looked at Grams. "If any _visitors_ show up, come and get me."

"No need," started Grams. "I have the same way of getting rid of _visitors_ that you do, Prudence."

"Right. Be back in about an hour." Prue grasped Andy's hand and led him out the front door. The two teenagers climbed into Andy's car. Andy started the engine and drove down the street. "So who are these visitors really?"

"You'll find out. They'll probably come to visit while you're staying with us," said Prue. "We get visitors almost every day. Oh, and by the way, Grams said that you're staying in my room with me. Somehow, she found out about us sleeping together."

"Maybe your sisters told her," suggested Andy.

Prue shook her head. "No. I told them not to."

"And you think they listened to you?" asked Andy.

"Yeah. I do." Prue nodded. "You don't know Grams as well as I do. She knows everything, even when no one tells her. It's kind of scary, to be honest with you."

"Sounds scary."

Andy pulled into his short driveway and put his car into park. He opened his door and climbed out of the car, closing the driver side door behind him. Prue opened her own door and followed Andy into his relatively small home. She followed him into his room and laughed. "Wow. What hurricane passed through here?"

"I haven't had time to clean it," smiled Andy. It was true. There were clothes lying all over the place, and papers were strewn all over the desk in the corner.

Andy grabbed his gym bag and threw some clothes into it. He grabbed his toothbrush from the bathroom and smiled at Prue. Andy smelled the t-shirt he was wearing and took it off, throwing it in the corner. Prue stepped forward and met her lips to his, resting her hands on his bare chest. After she pulled away, she said, "I love you."

Thirty minutes later, Prue and Andy sat down in the living room at the Manor. Andy had already put his clothes in Prue's bedroom upstairs. Grams was up in her room wrapping Christmas presents, so Piper and Leo were cuddled up beside Prue and Andy. Phoebe sat alone in one of the armchairs on the other side of the room. She breathed out. "I really need to get a boyfriend."

Piper smiled. "If Grams will ever let you."

"I know. I don't understand it. Piper, you had a boyfriend when you were my age," said Phoebe.

Piper nodded. "Yeah, but Grams had to come with us everywhere we went. That's why he broke up with me. He was annoyed that we couldn't spend even two seconds alone."

Prue laughed. "I remember that. Sorry, Piper."

"I'm okay now." Piper smiled and kissed Leo quickly.

"WHAT are you doing?!" yelled Grams's voice from the foyer. She entered the living room and planted her hands on her hips, staring down at Piper and Leo. They moved away from each other quickly, but it was too late. Penny had already seen them kiss. The perverbial cat was out of the metaphoric bag.

Piper stood up quickly. "Grams, I can explain. Leo and I, we-"

Grams put up her hand, signaling for Piper to stop talking. "It's against the rules, Piper. I would have expected this from Phoebe but not from you. Do you even realize how bad this could be? Leo?"

Leo looked somewhere between sad and infuriated. "Penny, I know how bad it could be, but I don't care. We'll get past it. Piper and I have a strong connection, and we won't let anything or anyone get between us."

"What about your bosses?" asked Penny. "You could get fired for being with Piper."

Andy looked at Prue, confused. He whispered, "Why would Leo get fired for being with Piper?"

"It's complicated," replied Prue.

Leo sighed. "I don't care. It's worth it. If I get fired, it won't be against the rules anymore, and then the girls can get a new 'handy man'."

Penny closed her eyes and rubbed both sides of her nose with her index finger and thumb. "Fine. I'm going to bed. Everyone else should be heading to bed soon, too. We're waking up early tomorrow to open presents."

"Okay. Goodnight. Love you," said Piper.

"Mm-hmm," said Grams as she left the room.

Andy cleared his throat. "Will someone please tell me what this big secret is?"

At that moment, Andy unexpectedly got his answer. A demon appeared in the room, nearly knocking over the Christmas tree. Piper threw up her hands, and the tree stopped falling. Prue stared at the demon, and he was thrown across the room. Phoebe stood up and jumped off the edge of the couch, kicking the demon right across the face. The demon threw a energy ball that just missed Andy. Prue deflected the energy ball back at the demon, and he exploded instantly.

Piper, Leo, and Phoebe put the tree back in its rightful place. Andy's mouth fell open. "What the hell was that?"

**Andy knows! Next chapter picks up right where this one left off.**


	9. Presents

**Thanks for reading!**

Prue's mouth opened, but she was at a loss for words. Phoebe took over instead. "Um, that was a demon, and we're witches."

"Demons? Witches?" asked Andy. "What?"

Prue finally found the correct words. "Well, um, we're witches. We have powers, like you just saw. We're _good_ witches, and we stop demons from hurting innocent people. The _visitors_ we were talking about are all demons, and they're constantly coming after us. That demon was the twentieth one we've vanquished since we started doing this."

Andy let out a breath. "Okay, so you do...magic?"

"Yes," said Prue shortly. "Grams and I can move things with our minds, Piper can freeze time, and Phoebe can see the future. We can also cast spells and make potions."

Andy looked at Leo. "Why are you not freaking out? Are you a witch, too?"

Leo shook his head. "No. I'm the girls' Whitelighter. I'm like a guardian angel for witches and Whitelighters-to-be."

Andy nodded, his eyes wide. "Okay, so there are demons, witches, and angels. I'm not sure if I can handle all of this."

Tears appeared in Prue's eyes. She crossed her arms, and a moment later, her tears were running down her face. "I understand, I guess. It's a lot to take in all at once. It was a lot for us, too. If you want, you can leave now. I'm not going to make you stay."

Andy stood up and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. "Are you kidding? I want to spend Christmas with you, no matter what you are."

Prue kissed Andy, smiling. "Thank you, and I promise I'll tell you the truth about everything from now on."

"Okay, so now everything's good," smiled Piper.

Grams ran downstairs and entered the living room. "Was there a visitor?"

Phoebe laughed. "Yeah, and don't worry, Grams. We got him, and Prue explained everything to Andy."

"And it looks like that went well," smiled Grams, looking at Prue and Andy hugging. "I knew it would. Now the only thing I have to worry about is the Elders getting on my back about you two."

Grams pointed at Piper and Leo. Piper blushed, but Leo sighed. "Penny, don't worry about it. I'm more than capable of handling the Elders and anyone else who might want to split up Piper and me."

Grams just rolled her eyes, not believing a word of it. "Everyone, it's time for bed. Leo, you better either go Up There or sleep on the couch, and you better not sneak into Piper's room during the night."

Leo looked as if he was listening to something far away. "It's alright. A charge is calling me anyway."

Leo almost kissed Piper, but then pulled away, thinking that that would make Grams even more unhappy. Instead, he just orbed out. Andy jumped. "Whoa! That's handy."

"Yeah," said Piper, nodding.

At seven o'clock the next morning, Prue, Andy, Piper, and Phoebe ran down the steps, stopping in front of the Christmas tree. Grams emerged from the kitchen, holding a steaming cup of coffee in her hands. "Merry Christmas, all!"

"Merry Christmas," chorused the teenagers together.

Blue and white lights appeared in the room, and then Leo was standing beside Grams. "Merry Christmas, everyone."

"Merry Christmas," repeated the teenagers. Grams wasn't very happy with Leo at the moment, so she said nothing.

Everyone started opening presents and thanking whoever got them the present. Leo tapped Piper's shoulder. The girl turned around and looked up at him. He retrieved something out of his pocket and handed it to Piper. She looked at it. It was a heart-shaped locket on a silver chain. She opened it, and there was a blinding flash of light. In the next second, Piper was watching herself kiss Leo. It was like watching a video, only in a tiny locket. Piper smiled, her eyes tearing up. "Thank you, Leo."

Not caring what Grams would say, Piper stood up and kissed her boyfriend. Phoebe sighed. "So much love! And I'm alone!"

"You're not the only one, dear," said Grams. "But I don't need a man. You really don't either, but if you feel like you do need one, then ask someone out. Don't just mope around. Piper, what did Leo get you?"

Both Piper and Leo looked immensely surprised. Still, Piper ran over to Grams and opened the locket. Grams smiled while watching the scene. She looked at Leo. "How nice. Now, I'm not saying that you two should be together, because I feel that you shouldn't, but if you're not going to break up, then I won't force you to."

Piper hugged Penny as tightly as possible. "Thank you so much, Grams!"

"Mm-hmm," said Grams, patting Piper's arm with one of her hands. "I'll allow it as long as you don't make love until you're at least Prue's age."

"I promise I won't," said Piper.

"And I won't pressure her," promised Leo.

"You better not." Grams turned back toward the tree. "I think we should leave this up until New Year's."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Andy stood up, stretching. "Am I staying here until New Year's?"

"Are your parents going to be back before then?" Grams asked.

Andy shook his head. "No. They're not going to be back until the day after. They're staying there all this week, since they never get to see my grandparents."

"Well, then I guess you're staying until the day after New Year's," smiled Grams, taking another sip of her coffee.

"Thanks, Missus Halliwell," said Andy, putting an arm around Prue.

"Please, call me Grams. Missus Halliwell was my mother." Grams laughed a little. "Actually, she was Missus Johnson, but you know what I'm trying to say."

"Yeah," said Andy, grinning.

A few hours later, Penny, the girls, Andy, and Leo sat around the dining room table, eating Christmas dinner. Grams set her wine glass down and stood up, clapping her hands. "I have a surprise for you, girls."

The girls stood up in anticipation. Grams made fancy motions with her arms, and five candles flew into a circle on the floor in front of her. She quickly lit them and smiled. "Hear these words. Hear my cry, spirit from the other side. Come to me. I summon thee. Cross now the Great Divide."

A swirl of big yellow lights appeared, and suddenly, the ghostly form of a woman was standing within the candles. Prue's hands immediately covered her mouth. "Mom?"

Patty stepped out of the circle and corporealized. "Hello, girls."

**Review if you liked it and stay tuned! Next chapter, the girls spend time with Patty!**


End file.
